My Dearest
by MySongEchoesInTheAbyss
Summary: Pages 137-238 of Hammer of Thor written from Hearthstone's perspective. T because I'm paranoid. Spoilers for Hammer of Thor (duh). There's a bit of―no, scratch that, a TON of Blitzstone. Enjoy! Title may change at anytime because I'm not good at titles.


"Randolph, let's feed this hungry sword, shall we?"

I'm pretty sure that's what he said. My vision was fuzzy from the magic, and my mind was fuzzier. Blitz, my dearest Blitzen, stood in front of me, protecting me. _I_ should have been protecting _him._ It's all my fault. Then a flash of scarlet. I saw Sumarbrander swing upwards, and Magnus' uncle held his hand against his chest, like he was going to say _sorry_. I did not accept his apology. Blitz's eyes widened. He touched a hand to his fashionable chainmail vest, and his fingers came away covered with blood. He stumbled. I caught him and pulled him away from the beginning fight. I wanted to destroy Randolph, I wanted to destroy Skofnung _,_ and I wanted to rip Loki limb from limb, soak him in acid, burn him to ashes, and much worse, but none of that would help my dearest Blitz.

 _Blitzen. Bloodshed. Cannot be stopped._ The prophecy repeated itself over and over in my mind. _This was my fault_.

Magnus ran over to us. In his eyes, I could see the same desperation and anger that I felt.

"You got any runes that might help?"

I shook my head. I had no runes, and no energy to cast magic anyway. Blitz coughed, and his face turned the color of putty.

"I–I'm good, guys. Just need… a minute."

Anyone could see that he was not, in fact, _good_. Magnus said something, but I wasn't paying attention. All that mattered right now was my dearest Blitzen. Magnus tried to heal Blitz. It wasn't working. In his eyes I saw Blitz's pain easing, but the wound still bled.

Blitz's eyes started to lose focus. "Got… sewing kit in my vest pocket… if that helps."

Magnus stood up, and advanced on Loki and Randolph. I didn't watch their conversation, until Blitz gasped, "The stone. He wants… the stone."

"Exactly!" Loki agreed. He was talking to Magnus, not me, but I paid attention. Sort of. I was still focused on my dearest Blitz. "You see, Magnus, wounds from the Skofnung Sword _never_ heal. They just keep bleeding forever… or until death, whichever comes first. The only way to close that wound is with the Skofnung Stone. That's why the two are such an important set."

At that moment, I snapped. I didn't care if Loki knew sign language or not. I cursed at him so badly in sign language, Thor would be impressed.

"Dear me," Loki said. "I haven't been called some of those names since my last flyting with the Aesir! I'm sorry you feel that way, my elfish friend, but you're the only one who can get that stone. You _know_ it's the only solution. You'd better run along home!"

I don't know what Magnus said. His back was turned, so I couldn't read his lips. But Blitzen responded. "Don't make Hearth go. Not worth it, kid."

Now I wanted to cry. My dearest Blitzen, bleeding out, still wanted to try and protect me. I made a resolution right there, that I would do anything, _anything,_ for Blitz. I didn't care about Magnus' conversation with Loki, though I saw Loki signing words with unnecessary exaggeration. I placed my hand over Blitzen's wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. In the corner of my eye, I saw Loki and Randolph leave. Good riddance.

I registered Magnus' hands glowing with Frey's power, and Samirah waking up, but it was hard to see through my tears. My scarf, a gift from Blitz, was dipped in his blood. I made a V sign and smacked my forehead. _Stupid_. This was all my fault. Samirah approached us, but I couldn't see what she said. She didn't deserve what I did next, but I was so angry and upset I snapped at her: _Told you! Too dangerous! Your fault we–_

"Buddy…" I felt my dearest Blitzen pull at my hands. "Not Sam's… fault. Not yours. Was… my idea."

No! No, my dearest, this wasn't your fault at all! This was my fault. I shook my head. _Stupid Valkyrie. Stupid me, also. Must be a way to heal you._

I turned to Magnus, desperate for _something_ to save Blitz.

"Loki wouldn't leave us another choice," Magnus said. "We have to find the Skofnung Stone."

He was right. We needed it, but it would take too long. I signed to him, _I would do it. For Blitz. But no time. Would take a day at least._ My hands trembled. _He will die._

Blitzen tried to say something. No words came out. His head lolled sideways.

"No!" Samirah sobbed. "No, he can't die. Where's this stone? I'll go get it myself!"

You can't, I thought miserably. Loki was right. I was the only one who could. But we had no time.

"We need more time," Magnus said, "so we'll _make_ more time." He squeezed Blitz's shoulder. "We'll bring you back, buddy. I promise."

He stood up, and faced the ceiling. I realised what he was going to do. I hated it, but it would buy us more time to save my dearest Blitzen. The ground shook, and the ceiling cracked. I felt the warm, restorative sunlight on my back. But it hurt so much. The sun helped me, but I couldn't think about that as I watched Blitz, my dearest Blitz, turn to stone before my eyes.


End file.
